


Before the Storm

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dominance, Dominant Elf, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Size Difference, Submission, Submissive Orc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Silvyr smiled as he ran his fingers over the broad, muscled shoulders of the naked orc kneeling at his feet. Nizzo’s biceps bulged as he tested the rope that held his hands bound behind his back; it didn’t give. “Tell me, Nizzo, what do you want?”Beneath his touch, Nizzo shivered and bowed his head. “Whatever you want, sir,” he said, voice rough with desire.





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100 words of tiny!dom/big!sub](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/334774.html?thread=1931346358#cmt1931346358) at ffa.

Silvyr smiled as he ran his fingers over the broad, muscled shoulders of the naked orc kneeling at his feet. Nizzo’s biceps bulged as he tested the rope that held his hands bound behind his back; it didn’t give. “Tell me, Nizzo, what do you want?”

Beneath his touch, Nizzo shivered and bowed his head. “Whatever you want, sir,” he said, voice rough with desire.

Trapped behind the fabric of his trousers, Silvyr’s cock jumped, but he continued his slow circuit around Nizzo, never lifting his hand from scarred, green skin. When he was again facing Nizzo, he buried his hand in the orc’s coarse black hair and yanked, forcing Nizzo’s head back and baring his neck. Nizzo didn’t protest, and when Silvyr met his eyes, they were already glassy with lust. “I want you to suck my cock, Nizzo. I want to choke you on it, to make you cry, and then I want to paint your face with my come.” He paused, watching the way Nizzo’s mouth fell open, displaying his long, curved tusks. “Do you want that?”

Nizzo’s tongue darted out just enough to wet his lower lip before he nodded. “Please, sir,” he said. “Please.”

Silvyr groaned as he unbuttoned the falls of his trousers with the hand not buried in Nizzo’s hair, freeing his cock. It was average for an elf, slender and with a slight curve to the left, and next to Nizzo’s wide, orcish face with its heavy jaw and vicious tusks, his prick looked like a boy’s. He grabbed the base of it, urged Nizzo closer, then slapped one bristly cheek with the head. Nizzo made a strangled sound, and Silvyr repeated the exercise on the other cheek, leaving smears of precome behind. 

“Look at you,” he murmured, rubbing his cock over Nizzo’s face. “You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” Nizzo’s answer was a wordless groan as he tried to wrap his lips around the head, but Silvyr moved his cock away. “Answer me, Nizzo.”

Nizzo growled low in his throat, which turned into a squeal of pain when Silvyr yanked his hair viciously. “Answer me,” he commanded, voice sharp.

“Yes, sir,” Nizzo gritted out, “you know I would.”

“If I asked, you’d bend over and let me fuck you over the altar in Shelur’s temple. You’d scream for me in front of your goddess as we blasphemed her holy sanctuary.” With a whimper, Nizzo tried again to get his mouth around Silvyr’s cock, but another hard yank on his hair brought him up short. “You’d even let me cut your braid,” Silvyr murmured, loosening his grip and sliding his fingers through the length of Nizzo’s long black hair. “Wouldn’t you?”

Nizzo groaned, but after a long moment, he nodded. “For you, I would. Shelur help me, I would.”

With a satisfied grunt, Silvyr slid his cock between Nizzo’s lips and into the wet heat of his mouth. Nizzo swallowed franticly as Silvyr brutally fucked his face, careless of his tusks or his pleasure; within minutes his balls began tightening and he could feel his orgasm building. He pulled out, heedless of the disappointed sound that Nizzo made, and came with a shout all over Nizzo’s rugged, tear-stained face.

He fell to his knees and threw one arm around Nizzo’s shoulders to pull him close. “Look at you,” he said, wrapping a hand around the orc’s thick cock, which was hard and dripping, straining up toward his navel. “Gorgeous,” he murmured, jerking Nizzo hard and fast as he licked a mixture of tears and his own come off the orc’s face. “Come for me, Nizzo. Let me hear you scream.”

With a low, almost pained growl, Nizzo came, shaking as he spilled over Silvyr’s hand and his own stomach. Silvyr stroked him through it, only stopping when he slumped forward against Silvyr’s shoulder, smearing Silvyr’s seed on the tunic.

Finally, after long minutes where Silvyr simply held him, Nizzo looked up, his dark eyebrows furrowed. “You wouldn’t really cut it. Would you?”

Silvyr smiled and pressed a kiss to Nizzo’s come-covered lips, threading his fingers through the hair in question. “Of course not. I know how attached you orcs are to your braids. Besides, you’re much more intimidating with it, and it suits my purposes to have you look as terrifying as possible.”

Nizzo grinned, the expression no less fierce for being spattered with semen. “We march soon then?”

Silvyr’s own smile turned vicious. “Before the end of the year I’ll sit upon my father’s throne, with you at my feet.”


End file.
